In lingerie and corsetry, slides, buckles and other fasteners are provided between loops of straps and the like on undergarments intended to be worn below outer garments such as blouses which may be composed of delicate material like silk and are sensitive to catching on sharp edges or points, or are readily damaged by mechanical structures.
In such cases the problem of damage to an outer garment by the buckle or slide of an undergarment or of irritation to the user can be significant, especially if the buckle or slide is provided with formations, for example, teeth, which are intended to grip the strap or straps and thus prevent or limit slippage.
While relatively complicated constructions have been developed in an effort to avoid problems with delicate fabrics of the undergarment or outer garment, there is still a serious problem in the field of lingerie and corsetry to restrict the slippage of the strap loops and/or damage to delicate fabrics of the outer garments or of the undergarments themselves.